Virgil's first mission
by Stuzack2
Summary: Sequel to 'Descendant'. The title speaks for itself, really. (Complete)
1. Summer!

Ahhh, sequels. More chance for mischief, wonder, and… mischief.  
  
Well, people seemed to really like my first dmc fic. And when I suggested a sequel they jumped at it. If you have read my other story, (which I suggest you do or you will not understand this one very much) then you will know that all of my stories are 'easy going'. That means short and easy to read. Short being the obvious word here. Easy to read means, easy to read.  
  
Ever had a time where you cant get a song out of your head? I have Europe's 'the final countdown' (a GREAT song BTW) going over and over in my head on the guitar solo.  
  
Ok I'm going in circles now. I better start this sequel before Angie has a heart attack doing another "WHERE IS THE SEQUEL!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Review (followed by exactly 93 exclamation points) ^_^  
  
----------------------------  
  
Virgil's first mission  
  
----------------------------  
  
Summer!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Vigil was sitting at his desk staring out of the window at the clouds going past. He looked at his watch, only 3 minutes to go before he could have a whole 6 weeks to himself. He hated being stuck in college. His father said he might take him on his first mission in a couple of weeks. That is, if he got good grades and the 'right type' of mission presented itself.  
  
He had only discovered his powers just under a year ago, but he rarely got to use them. He could only use some of them at will. Things like increased hearing, smell, sight, and the sixth sense (knowing when someone or something is there). The really good ones like speed and strength could only be used when he was nervous or stressed in some way.  
  
It was quite funny sometimes. He was NEVER bullied anymore, not even challenged. He remembered the incident quite well. A couple of guys trying to push their way into the dinner queue at lunch. Pushing a scrawny student out of the way, then Virgil stepped in. They had no idea what they were messing with.  
  
Even though Virgil knew what he was, he was still quite nervous about confronting two guys. And, when they tried to push him out of they way, he pushed back. He pushed a little too hard. The guy flew halfway across the dining hall and into someone's mash potatoes. Woops.  
  
He was almost expelled, and his father wasn't too happy either. It earned him some SERIOUS respect at college though.  
  
He remembered what Quays had said. It was like triggering, except without the need of Alistor or Ifrit. Something to do with his mother's powers and his fathers combined. He didn't really have a clue what it meant.  
  
Although the demonic power in the items could not change him any further, his father wouldn't let him near the thunder sword or the flame gauntlets. Quays said it should be ok to use them. It seemed a bit unfair to Virgil.  
  
37% demonic DNA. Sounded strange, he thought his mother was a complete demon. Not according to Quays. She was human, but had demonic powers, so it all kinda fit into place.  
  
The bell going off interrupted Virgil's thoughts. "At last!" Virgil grabbed his things and left with all of the other students. When he got outside he met up with a slim, dark-haired girl.  
  
"Hey, how was school?"  
  
"It's college, not school Nicole. And it was ok, at least it's the summer holidays again."  
  
They started to walk back to Virgil's house.  
  
"Has your dad said anything yet?"  
  
"Yeah. If I get good grades then he will let me come on the next 'suitable' mission."  
  
"What a job. Sounds like fun. Wish I could come along."  
  
"I don't think so. No offence, but you would probably get sliced up quicker than…"  
  
"Yeah I know, I was being sarcastic." Nicole interrupted. "And I know you are not exaggerating either. Your life is going to be interesting, Virgil."  
  
"Don't I know it?"  
  
"So, Virgil. what are you doing tonight? Me and the guys are going to get drunk. Wanna join us?"  
  
"I would love to,"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, my dad's continuing my training tonight. I get to use his guns." Virgil smirked.  
  
"Cool, can I watch?"  
  
"Nicole, my dad's still quite nervous that you even KNOW about me. Or him for that matter, I don't think it's a very good idea for you to show up."  
  
"Oh well, worth a try. I'll just get pissed instead. See ya Virgil."  
  
"See ya." Nicole went off down a fork in the road, Virgil stopped off at a small shop and bought a drink. It was going to be a long walk home. He carried down along the dusty road looking at the sky, there were some big clouds in the distance. Looks like a storm maybe.  
  
Virgil was about halfway there when he decided to sit down by the road and have his drink. He lay up against a tree, and drank it in a couple of gulps. The sun was shining in his face making him drowsy. He drifted off into a light sleep, and began to dream.  
  
He was in a house, one that he did not recognise. He had a restricted view, someone was holding him by the neck. He could see a pool of blood on the stairs, and a sword impaled in the ground next to him. It was Alistor. He tried to reach for the sword, but failed. He then saw who was holding him, he had a very pale face, all scarred and covered in scabs. He then opened his mouth to reveal a sharp set of teeth, and a long, slithery tongue. It reached out and touched him on the cheek. He then woke up. It was raining. And his face was getting wet.  
  
The dream had startled Virgil, who soon found out that even a bad dream could trigger his demonic side. Re ran home at a blazing speed, avoiding the worst of the storm.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Do I write this stuff fast? Or do I write this stuff fast? I have too many possibilities in my head at the moment, so don't even THINK about what is happening next (you will never guess).  
  
I cant believe I managed to do a sequel, I hope I can write a chapter a day like last time.  
  
If you think this is a good start for a sequel, then REVIEW IT!  
  
Thank you. 


	2. Gun slingin'

Yay! REVIEWS! Uhhhh, here's chapter 2.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Gun slingin'  
  
--------------------------  
  
It only took Virgil 5 more minutes to get home. He HATED storms, especially the lightning and thunder part. Not that he was afraid of them, it just unnerved him. He forgot all about this when he got home. He walked inside, clumps of his white hair sticking together from the rain. He looked behind him only to see the rain stopping.  
  
"Typical" He thought. He walked to the back room, his father was there, waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Virgil. The rain's stopped, so I guess you can learn how to use a gun." He said grinning. "I've set up an area in the garden for you to practice on."  
  
Virgil just grinned back, and followed his father into the back garden. Luckily they were far away from others so they wouldn't have the police knocking at their door.  
  
In the garden was a small table at the front, with Ebony and Ivory settled on it. There were targets placed all over the garden. Some close, some further away.  
  
"I'm sure I don't need to tell you to be careful with this?"  
  
"You're right, you don't." He said cockily. Like father like son.  
  
"First things first, try to feel the weight of the gun. Its heavy so don't fire it just yet." Virgil picked up the gun, aiming it at the closest target. It was quite heavy, though not difficult to aim.  
  
"Ok, now give it a couple of test shots, be aware of the recoil." Virgil fired.  
  
Bang!  
  
Virgil fired a shot. It missed completely, striking the ground and sending up a clod of dirt.  
  
"That's some recoil." Virgil said.  
  
"You probably want to get used to the recoil first. It gets easier then."  
  
"Uh-huh." Virgil fired off a few more shots, none hit their targets. Virgil then aimed at the target right at the back, the one that was on a wooden post. He fired off 7 consecutive shots. He then fired off two more shots, splintering the wooden post, knocking the target over. Vigil grinned.  
  
"Howzat?"  
  
"That was… pretty good." His father said, surprised. They both walked up to the target lying on the floor. Dante picked it up. It showed 7 bullet holes on it, in the form of a smiley face.  
  
"Virgil, did you?"  
  
"Trigger? Nope."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I play enough computer games with that gunpad, so I know how to aim. It was just a case of getting used to the gun."  
  
"Wanna try a few more targets?"  
  
"Sure." Virgil carried on firing at the other targets, decimating them.  
  
"Do these guns EVER need reloading?" Virgil asked.  
  
"No, they were made from some interesting materials I found. Add a couple of magi's and you have yourself an everlasting gun."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Dante walked round the side of the house and brought out two swords. One was just a run-of-the-mill sword, the other was the Force Edge.  
  
"Want to get some more sword practice Virgil?"  
  
"Sure, if you want to get beaten again."  
  
Dante laughed and threw the Force Edge to him. He caught it and readied himself. Dante would usually get the advantage at the beginning, but as soon as Virgil started to think he would lose, he would get nervous, So he would trigger. He had no control over it, he just had to be careful if he never got pissed off or scared.  
  
The two were clanging away, and once again Dante's sword was knocked from his hands by a greater force. Virgil caught it, and offered it back to him. He took it back, and they carried on fighting.  
  
It was now starting to get dark, so they both went inside. Dante ordered some Chinese (he never was any good at cooking). When it arrived, they sat down to eat.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When can I go on a mission with you?"  
  
"All in good time. I need the right one to come along. I cant expect you to be able to fight masses of hellcats, you need something a bit more…"  
  
"Easy?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it sounds unfair Virgil, but that's the way it is."  
  
They finished their meal and watched some TV. Shortly after, Virgil decided to go to bed. All that fighting just wore him out.  
  
He undressed, and climbed into bed wondering what kind of mission was 'the right type'. He fell asleep.  
  
Virgil was dreaming again. It was the same dream he had earlier on in the day. He could hear his heart beating slowly in the background. He was being held by the neck by a pale-faced creature. It almost looked human, like it was dead. This time, he noticed something else. There was more than just one of them, there were at least 6. All were standing around him. Everything was blurry, the blood on the carpet, the hand holding him, the tongue coming out, and Alastor embedded in the floor. He was trying to reach it again, and he could see it sparking to life as his fingers touched it…  
  
"Virgil. Virgil! Wake up!"  
  
"… What?"  
  
"Get dressed and meet me downstairs."  
  
"Not another midnight training session. These things are gonna kill me." He thought as he slowly got up.  
  
He got dressed and headed downstairs  
  
"Yea?" he said tiredly, and let out a yawn.  
  
Dante handed Virgil the Force Edge, and ebony. "Time for you to get some real experience. Come on Virgil, this is your first mission."  
  
--------------------------  
  
You will have to wait for the next chapter. Heheh, you want some more don't you?  
  
If you do, GIVE ME A REVIEW.  
  
Ohh that rhymed. 


	3. Turns to dust. . .

Next chapter! Next chapter! Uh oh I think a certain person (who likes 31 exclamation points) is rubbing off on me.  
  
*Walks off to get coffee*  
  
Angie! LEAVE MY GODDAM COFFEE ALONE!  
  
Whoa! Hey come on now, don't do anything rash with that, I don't want you spilling my coffee.  
  
£1000?!?! (about $760) I'm not going to pay you for MY coffee.  
  
* a Crash sound is heard.*  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *takes a breath* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! My coffee. That's it.  
  
you're dead.  
  
*chases after Angie the coffee stealer/breaker/soon-to-be-dead person with assistance from Virgil and a big carving knife.*  
  
I NEED MY COFFEE! YOU WILL PAY AYAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *stops* here's chapter 3.  
  
*Runs off*  
  
YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!  
  
--------------------------  
  
"M…Mission?"  
  
"Y…Yes." Dante said back, mocking him.  
  
"What is the mission?"  
  
"I've just received a phone call. We're to destroy some vampires."  
  
"Vampires." He remembered studying them. "They die from sunlight and a pierced heart. Holy water works too, crosses work…somewhat."  
  
"I'm glad you still remember from training. This is a straight fight, there are only vampires where we are going, about 5 of them. It's unlikely there will be any more than that. You have never killed anything before, have you Virgil?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll learn."  
  
"Even so, I think it's best that you just watch. Learn how it's done. If any come after you, its free game."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let's get going. They only come out at night."  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
They both got into Dante's car. It was a red sedan, nothing too special about it.  
  
Virgil stared out of the window as they were moving, the lights slowly going past. "I wonder what this will be like?" Be thought.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Dante asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good? Why's that?… oh, right."  
  
They turned down an old dirt track and arrived at an abandoned warehouse. It was rusting away and the slates on the roof were half-gone. Trees surrounded the place. The car stopped, and Dante and Virgil got out.  
  
Silence. Not even a cricket chirping.  
  
"Wait here by the car, Virgil." He did so.  
  
Dante walked up to the warehouse. Suddenly he shouted out loud.  
  
"COME ON YOU FREAKS OF NATURE!!! ARE YA SCARED?"  
  
"That's great." Thought Virgil. "Piss them ALL off why don't you?"  
  
It may not have been the most advanced method of getting them out, but it worked. 3 pale-faced creatures came out of the shadows, surrounding Dante. Virgil just watched, he knew he could handle it. The vampires attacked all at once, from 3 different directions. Dante flipped over one, stabbing him in the back. The vampire instantly exploded into dust, a look of surprise on his face before he disappeared.  
  
The other two, surprised by the turn of events attacked again. Dante pulled out Ivory and shot one in the head, causing him to explode. The other was still running forward, and went straight onto Dante's sword. A look of "Ah, nuts." and he disappeared in a cloud of dust like the others. Dante went inside the Warehouse to check it out, leaving Virgil alone by the car.  
  
"Oookay, nothing to worry about here." He said to himself. "No vampires about to pounce on me or anything? Good cause they'd be sorry if they messed with me." He said nervously.  
  
"Oh, is that so, fleshbag?"  
  
Virgil turned around to see 2 vampires behind him, both licking their lips.  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
"Haha, 'Uh, oh' indeed."  
  
"Not 'Uh, oh' me, 'Uh, oh' YOU."  
  
"Fool Your father isn't here now, you're on your own. Think this pathetic human can take us on?" He said to the other one.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Well, I guess that's ok then." Virgil said with a smirk, matching his fathers. "Because I'm not human."  
  
The two vampires hesitated a bit. They obviously didn't buy it, and pounced from 2 sides. Time started to slow down as it had many times before for Virgil. He started to jump back away from the two, took out Ebony, and shot one in the chest. The bullet was filled with a dark-red aura, and sent the vampire flying back as he was disintegrating. As he was doing this, he brought up the force edge to the other vampire who was dumb enough to impale himself like the other vampire had done with his father.  
  
As Virgil landed, time returned to normal. Only 2 seconds had passed. He noticed that the second vampire hadn't turned into dust, but was decomposing rapidly. It slowly melted away. Then Dante came out of the warehouse. Virgil got up.  
  
"All clear inside, no other vam… Oh, I see you got yourself one."  
  
"Two, actually. This one of them didn't seem to turn to dust though. Why?"  
  
"That's because it's a very young vampire. The longer they are vampires for, the more they rot away inside. The REALLY old one's explode in huge clouds of dust. Were you hurt by the way?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks to this triggering thing."  
  
"Come on Virgil, Let's go home."  
  
"Good. Because I'm dying for a good night's sleep. Unless you get me up on another of those crazy mid-night training sessions."  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"Don't even think about it." They both laughed and drove away in the car.  
  
--------------------------  
  
In the masses woods surrounding the warehouse, two creatures clung to the trees.  
  
"Master, there is no way we can capture him. He is too skilled at fighting."  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm sure his son will make an easier target, and a good sacrifice."  
  
--------------------------  
  
YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *stops* Oh, has it ended already? Ok then… Uhhh, WRITE A REVIEW, yes, that it!  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
*runs off again* YAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


	4. I hate shopping. . .

Now, come one Angie, you don't want to do anything rash *does Virgil's speed thingy and grabs coffee pot.*  
  
Stuzack: Hey! It's empty! … err, you didn't eat the coffee RAW did you? *sees Angie's eyes go wide*  
  
Virgil: Stu.. what is she doing?  
  
Stuzack: She's HYPED on coffee! RUUUN! *Both run away with Angie chasing them with big carving knife*  
  
Virgil: how long does the coffee last?  
  
Stuzack: about 1 chapter!  
  
Virgil: Ok, then. BYE! *runs off*  
  
Stuzack: Virgil? VIRGIL!  
  
Virgil: She's after YOU not me. Anyway I gotta be in this chapter.  
  
Stuzack: oh yeah. Darn.  
  
Angie: COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stuzack (while running): SHIIIT! Here's chapter 4  
  
------------------------------  
  
Virgil and Dante both arrived home and went inside. It was 2am and it was much warmer inside than out.  
  
"How was that then, Virgil?"  
  
"…Exhilarating. I'm knackered though."  
  
"It does tire you out. At first, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to bed. Goodnight dad."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Virgil went upstairs to his room, got changed, and went into a deep sleep.  
  
Virgil woke up the next morning at about 11am. He instantly got up, and got dressed. The events of last night were starting to come back into his mind. His father wasn't up yet, he was no early riser. He used to be, before he discovered his powers. But now he seemed more… relaxed.  
  
Virgil went downstairs and out of the front door. He didn't have time for breakfast, every Saturday he met up with Nicole to talk about anything that had happened in the previous week. He has some pretty interesting things to tell her.  
  
It was 11.20 by the time he arrived at the small café where they usually met. He sat down at a small table outside, and ordered a coffee from the waitress.  
  
"Girlfriend late is she?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Nope, she's not late, I'm early. And she's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." She said, grinning.  
  
Virgil stared as she went to get his coffee.  
  
"Hey, you stare at her butt much longer you'll go blind." He heard someone say behind him.  
  
Virgil turned around.  
  
"Hi Nicole. How was your night?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. Getting drunk, beating up guys trying to hit on me. Y'know, the usual stuff. How was yours?"  
  
"Oh, the usual." He started, imitating Nicole. "Shooting targets, eating Chinese, getting woke up in the middle of the night to kill vampires. Y'know, the usual stuff."  
  
"REALLY?" she said, getting the full attention of anyone walking past. She toned her voice down to almost a whisper. "What happened?" Virgil told her of how he 'masterfully' dispatched of two bloodsuckers, and how be escaped without a scratch.  
  
"WOW. That's so cool. I wish I could do that. How did it feel?"  
  
"It felt great. Which actually scared me a bit." He admitted.  
  
The waitress arrived with his coffee, earning a smile from Virgil, and a small scowl from Nicole.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Virgil asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's my turn this week, isn't it? I tell ya, I'll be glad to do something that doesn't involve the arcade."  
  
"What? The arcade was great last week!"  
  
"Yeah right. Anyway, it's MY TURN."  
  
"Yeah, I know. As long as it isn't…"  
  
"Shopping!"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"You asked for it. Come on I was paid last week and I wanna spend it."  
  
"Don't you have enough clothes?"  
  
"Yes. But I wanna spend it on shoes!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"NO BUTS!"  
  
Virgil finished his coffee, paid and left to go shopping. He hated shopping; it was his second worse hate. His first being forced to voice his opinion on clothes, so they usually went hand-in-hand.  
  
Nicole dragged Virgil over to the shoe store trying on about 7 pairs before making up her mind.  
  
"Women and their shoes." Sighed Virgil. He was sitting on one of those really small seats, which were really uncomfortable. He had been there for over an hour watching Nicole try on shoes.  
  
"I don't know what's worse, getting attacked by creatures of the undead variety, or being bored to death by the 'lets try on as many shoes as possible' variety" His head started to throb.  
  
Nicole FINALLY made up her mind on what shoes she would buy, and Virgil stepped outside of the store to get some air. The sun was in his face and his headache got worse.  
  
"Shopping always gives me a headache." He thought to himself. The headache turning into a full-blown migraine.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by a screeching sound, only to see the windscreen of a black limo come crashing into him at 70 miles per hour. Virgil flew about 10 feet in the air and landed against a tree with a nasty sounding crunch.  
  
The limo quickly pulled up by the slumped body. Two pairs of hands pulled him into the vehicle, and it quickly sped away.  
  
Nicole didn't even notice…  
  
----------------------------  
  
Whew, another chapter done. *coffee wears off*  
  
Angie: Where am I?  
  
Stuzack: No-where, it's just a dream. Go home now.  
  
Angie: Ok! Bye!  
  
Stuzack: Phew.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I'm sorry that took so long and is quite short. I've been busy recently, but I plan on doing another chapter tomorrow.  
  
Gimme a review!  
  
Suggestions/ideas also welcome! : ) 


	5. Kidnapped

*At the shops buying coffee* Oh, hi there! Just getting ready to write the next chapter ^_^  
  
And Angie's no-where in sight!  
  
Here's chapter 5  
  
---------------------------  
  
Nicole stepped outside with her new shoes, trying to find Virgil.  
  
"ARGH. Men! Can't even cope with a bit of shopping."  
  
She looked left and right to see if Virgil was there. Unfortunately, he was no-where to be seen. It was as if he had just disappeared.  
  
The limo sped off into the distance and down a dirt track. Inside the limo, several people were talking. Virgil was laid out along one of the seats inside, unconscious.  
  
"I think we killed him."  
  
"Relax, I know he won't die. Not yet at least."  
  
"Why does he want this kid so bad anyway?"  
  
"That's none of your business. You get paid to do things for us, not to ask questions."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know."  
  
Virgil stirred.  
  
"What the… how can he waking up? We hit him head on. We must have broken every bone in his body!"  
  
"What did I just say" Replied the other man, his tone still very calm yet serious.  
  
The limo pulled up to an old house and three men got out, carrying Virgil with them.  
  
"Take him into the basement, then we can talk about your pay." This seemed to hurry up the men, and they quickly went into the house, and down to the basement. They literally dumped Virgil on the floor and went back upstairs to collect their pay.  
  
Virgil was lying face down on the floor, it was cold, hard and damp. He started to regain consciousness, but was soon knocked out by a blow to the back of the head. Everything went dark.  
  
Virgil opened his eyes to find himself chained to a wooden table. He could see some symbols on the wall, but didn't recognise them. He saw a dark figure come up to him, and it spoke in a very English, female accent.  
  
"Up already, I see. I guess we will have to increase your dosage."  
  
She proceeded to jab a needle into Virgil's arm, sending him back to sleep.  
  
"Is he out?" A slithery voice asked.  
  
"Yes. He is stronger than I thought. I don't know how much longer it will be before he will become immune to this."  
  
"Well, if all goes according to plan we can get Dante as well as his son. Then we will have 2 sacrifices. Imagine the rewards we will receive for that!"  
  
"I understand. But isn't his son enough? Aren't we just being greedy?"  
  
"Why, yes. Yes we are." He smirked, unaware that Virgil had already become immune to the tranquilliser, and was listening in. He kept quiet, as to pretend to be asleep.  
  
"When can we start the ceremony?"  
  
Later on, at midnight tonight."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dante was at home watching T.V. He was getting bored, and Virgil was late for his training. It was 7.00. This was quite unlike him. But then again, he was a teenager, so he didn't worry too much. He was just going to ground him until he learnt to be on time.  
  
Dante was startled as the phone rang. He picked it up. It was Nicole.  
  
"Hi, is Virgil there?"  
  
"No, he hasn't come home yet. Wasn't he with you?"  
  
"He was this morning, but he just disappeared after we went shopping."  
  
"Yeah, that would probably do it."  
  
"Yeah, very funny."  
  
"Do you want me to give him a message?"  
  
"No, it's ok. I'll talk to him later. Bye."  
  
Dante put the phone down "Where WAS he?" His thoughts were interrupted by the flip-flap of the letterbox. He went over and picked up the letter. It was simply addressed, Dante.  
  
He opened the letter and two pieces of paper fell out. One was a map with an 'X' marked on it, the other had writing on it. He read the letter; it only had 2 sentences.  
  
Dante Sparda,  
  
We have your son, if you wish to see him again go to the address marked on the map. Come alone, and unarmed.  
  
Dante didn't hesitate; he went to his room, and picked up Ebony and Ivory. He unlocked a case to reveal Alistor, and he sheathed it immediately. He took a look at the map, and headed outside. Someone was going to pay DEARLY for this.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Me so sorry for making chapter short, I think it's the lack of coffee. But I'll make it up with some really big fights :D  
  
Reviews! Gimme loads PLEASE! 


	6. Someone will pay

Methinks people are enjoying my story. YAY! ^_^  
  
Let's get down to business.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---------------------------  
  
Virgil opened one of his eyes, just enough to take a look, and to give no indication that he was awake. He noticed that most of the tables and other equipment had been removed. He never realised how big this basement was before. It was HUGE, about the size of his back garden. People started to pour into the room, in brown cloaks with big floppy hoods. Someone brought a pedestal in to the room, and set it down about 3 foot in front of him. Looks like they were preparing the ceremony.  
  
He could hear the echo's of chanting from the rooms above and it started to get louder. The two dark figures approached again. They talked in a low whisper.  
  
"Did it work Sashen?" Said the man.  
  
"Yes Davoren, he's on his way now."  
  
"Is he armed?"  
  
"Yes. But that shouldn't prove to be a major problem. We DO have his son, after all. Not to mention the amount of followers we have. We should be able to take care of him."  
  
"How long before he gets here?"  
  
"About half an hour, at the speed he's going."  
  
"Excellent, this should prove most rewarding."  
  
The two walked off. The people in brown cloaks were facing the pedestal, and luckily no one could see him. This was his chance to make his escape.  
  
Virgil pulled at the manacles; they almost instantly tore off. But in doing so, he caught the attention of a few followers.  
  
"QUICK! Get him! Don't let him get away!" He heard someone shout.  
  
Virgil dashed up the stairs.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dante was running full pelt towards the destination on the map. He didn't have time for any stops, and didn't even notice the two figures following him. He could see the house in the distance.  
  
Still running, the house was getting bigger and bigger. Dante stopped short when he noticed that there were over 200 people outside. If they WERE people that is. There was no way he could take on that many at once, he had to think of another solution.  
  
Hiding amongst the trees, Dante looked for another entrance. There was only one he could see.  
  
The chimney.  
  
"One day I'm going to look back and laugh about this… maybe." He thought to himself as he jumped to the chimney, not even stirring the crowd below. He looked at the hole. It was going to be a tight fit.  
  
"Ho ho ho." He said to himself sarcastically. And dropped down into the house.  
  
Luckily for him, the fire wasn't burning, so he got out without incident. He dusted himself off.  
  
"Hold it right there." Said Sashen.  
  
Busted.  
  
Dante slowly turned around, knowing the drill. There was a dark-hared beauty, holding a gun to his head.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything, this is a 'special' gun. Even YOU wouldn't survive a head shot." She explained.  
  
"I congratulate you on your effort missster Sparda." Said a voice behind him in the darkness. "I'm impressed that you managed to evade our little…. How would you say? Army?" He stepped into the light. It was Davoren. He looked as if his face had been dipped in acid. His face was all grey and pale. Flesh was hanging from his face, seeming to rot away every time he spoke.  
  
He clicked his fingers, and two initiates came into the room.  
  
"Take his weapons."  
  
One of the initiates took Ebony and Ivory, the other took Alistor, but was surprised to find that the sword shocked him badly as soon as he touched it. He dropped it on the floor with a large CLANK.  
  
"You people can't do anything right! Hold him." Davoren went up to Dante, the two initiates holding him by the arms. He picked up Alistor, and was surprised to find the sword had a nasty bite to it. He quickly threw it into the ground a few feet away. It became embedded in the floor.  
  
"ARGH! What kind of trickery is this?!"  
  
Dante only smirked.  
  
"Fuck this. Shoot him. We have his son."  
  
Sashen aimed the gun at his head, and pulled the trigger. At this time Virgil was rushing out of the basement, and collided with her, making her aim wide. The bullet struck Dante in the shoulder, sending him flying. He hit the floor a few feet away.  
  
Virgil quickly got up, and was about to run when Davoren grabbed him by the arm. Virgil retaliated with his Trigger, but it seemed to do no damage. Davoren laughed.  
  
"You cannot harm me, you puny little half-breed." He grabbed Virgil by the neck, and pinned him up against the wall.  
  
Virgil was trying to free himself, but was unable to get out of the vice- like grip. He could see his father a few feet away, in a pool of his blood; he could also see Alistor just out of arms reach. He reached for it anyway.  
  
"Hahaha, I wouldn't touch that if I were you. You might get a nasty surprise." He looked to Sashen. "Is the Sparda alive?"  
  
"Yes, but unconscious."  
  
"Good. First I want to make this one scream in pain, then we will do the ceremony."  
  
Sashen dragged Dante away into the basement.  
  
"And now for you . . ." Davoren opened up his mouth to reveal a long slimy tongue, and slowly brought it up to Virgil's face.  
  
Virgil was desperately trying to get Alistor, then maybe he could defend himself from this thing. He reached out one more time, looking as the sword sparked to life as the tips of his finger touched it. He then grabbed the handle with his right hand. Virgil exploded in a display of blue arcs of electricity.  
  
Virgil wasn't hurt at all by this, the Demon on the other hand reeled back in pain, dropping Virgil. Virgil landed on his feet, noticing that he wasn't 'Virgil' anymore. He had turned into the Alistor DT.  
  
Davoren looked on in pain as he saw what Virgil had become. Virgil had a dark red aura like his fathers, and orange and blue arcs flowing through his body from his mother's side, and Alistor.  
  
Davoren didn't like this. He was not amused.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Told ya I would make this chapter longer! Did you enjoy?  
  
Then GIVE ME A REVIEW! ^_^  
  
And yes, I DID have a lot of coffee while writing this. :P 


	7. Childsplay

Sorry for taking so long to add another chapter, but I've been really busy….. ok, no I haven't. But anyway I'm writing the next chapter now!  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
Virgil couldn't believe it, he had turned into Alistor. Boy was Davoren going to get his dues. While taking this all in, Davoren charged at Virgil, knocking him back onto a bookcase. While Virgil was reeling from this, Davoren charged again. This time though, Virgil was ready.  
  
If you thought Virgil's previous Trigger was fast, this Trigger was blazing in comparison. Virgil dodged the move easily, making his previous trigger look as fast as a snail on glue. He darted behind him, and took a swipe.  
  
Davoren roared out in pain and anger. Wondering how he could be beaten by a mere 17-year old. Davoren tried several more attacks, each one more powerful, and each one being dodged like it was childsplay.  
  
Virgil didn't have time for this. He needed to get to the basement and find his father, but the basement doors were locked. he looked at Davoren, and then back at the oak door. He grinned. He had just thought of a way of killing two birds with one stone.  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
Dante woke up in a place he had never seen before. He was tied to a wooden table just like Virgil had. He looked to his arm, which was covered in blood.  
  
"Why hasn't my arm healed?" He thought to himself. Then he remembered the gun, probably some voodoo thing. It wasn't worth thinking about. What WAS worth thinking about was how to get out of here. He could see someone at a pedestal saying some incantation. He tried pulling at his chains but they didn't budge.  
  
There were cloaked people standing around him, some were holding candles. All of them were chanting in some ancient tongue. He could hear the person at the pedestal getting louder. He could now make out the words.  
  
"Falkilor, I give to you this sacrifice. May his blood be spilt so you may rise again!" It was Sashen speaking.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rise again!"  
  
Silence  
  
"AGAIN!"  
  
Upon the last word spoken, a loud crash interrupted everything, as Davoren came flying through the now broken door. He knocked into the pedestal and the book hit the floor. After the dust settled, Virgil walked calmly through the door.  
  
"Davoren!" shouted Sashen, rushing up to him and holding him in her arms. But it was too late for him. She looked up at Virgil, rage burning in her eyes.  
  
"You… you have killed him. We NEEDED him for this to work. You have ruined EVERYTHING!"  
  
She got up and charged at Virgil, gun raised and firing wildly. Virgil flung his left hand forward, throwing a ball of energy at Sashen. She flew back, joining Davoren. It was at that point when all of the cloaked men decided they were not going to hang around. They all ran for the door, dropping their candles.  
  
As they were piling out of the door, Virgil was tearing off the chains.  
  
"Dad? Dad! Are you ok?!"  
  
"Ok, I'm not deaf!" He got up and looked at Virgil. he had lost his devilish appearance, but blue, red, and orange energy still crackled around him.  
  
"You look different." He said as he led the way out, holding his arm where he had been shot.  
  
After they made their way out of the house they could see it starting to smoke. The candles had obviously caught on something. The cloaked figures were running away from the house.  
  
Virgil and Dante headed home.  
  
"Dad?" Asked Virgil, as they were walking home.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who were those people?"  
  
"There is always someone trying to take advantage of what I am. Now that you are what you are, they will try to take advantage of that too. I would imagine that someone saw you fight yesterday, and picked up on it."  
  
"I wish I'd known this sooner. Oh well, we're safe now."  
  
"So Virgil, how was your first mission?"  
  
"Thrilling." He said in the most unenthusiastic way.  
  
Dante let out a laugh, forgetting about his gunshot wound, which was, at last, starting to heal.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
All that was left of the house, was ash. The gentle wind blew the remains away. A certain book had somehow, miraculously survived. A hand shot up out of the ground, grabbing the book in its hand. . .  
  
~ E N D ~  
  
-----------------------------  
  
whew, another story done. What will I do now?  
  
Angie: He's going to Disneyland!  
  
Chains up Angie in coffee proof chains because she is too unstable.  
  
Give me a review please! 


End file.
